2 AM
by NeonFlower
Summary: It had been the same like any other night. The new parents were up all hours of the night to tend to their newborn.


It had been the same like any other night. The new parents were up all hours of the night to tend to their newborn.

Neither of them didn't mind it, but they were finding out quickly that exhaustion wasn't something one wanted to work with all day. With Yoshiki working full-time jobs on weekdays, Ayumi was left home to tend to the infant the whole day.

When he was off work, he would volunteer to care to their child. He just wanted to give her breaks. Ayumi had done enough as it is.

The infant cried whenever she needed something, and her wails were loud. Sometimes, they would have to sleep in the nursery with her, just so she could settle down. The nursery had a small bed anyways, it came with the apartment they had rented out.

Tonight was no different. Ayumi had been up at least four times, and it was already two in the morning. When the baby monitor went off again, she moved to get out of bed. She was exhausted, her body fighting her fogged brain for sleep. She was stopped suddenly when a hand went on her shoulder.

"Go back to sleep, I'll take care of her this time," Yoshiki had also awoken to the sound of his daughter crying. It was instinctual, but he was highly protective of the young infant.

"Alright," She muttered quietly, before collapsing back onto the bed. She didn't have the energy to fight him. Neither did he.

Rising out of the bed, he walked to the bedroom next to their's, the door was cracked slightly from outside. Opening it, the infant was indeed in a fit of tears. He personally didn't know how something so small had such a carrying voice, but he could guess the baby got it from his wife.

Sliding the crib's side down, he leaned down and picked the baby up, holding her against his chest as she let another wail. He knew she wasn't hungry, nor needed to be changed, she was simply crying.

He would pace the room slowly, walking back and forth as he cradled her, rubbing her back to try to settle her down. His night shirt would be stained with tears, but he didn't care. He wanted her to calm down, so that he could go back to bed. He wasn't trying to be mean, but he was completely out of it. He wanted to sleep badly.

After a few minutes, her cries were slowly dissipating into whimpers. When he attempted to put her back, she would wail, not wanting to separate from him.

He let out a defeated sigh. He sat on the small bed next to her crib, quickly growing drowsy...

* * *

Ayumi woke up early morning, the sun having just rose. She was still incredibly tired, but she had managed to get a few hours of sleep.

She noticed that the side next to her was still empty, and cold. Giving off a confused look, she rose from the bed, grabbing her robe in the process.

Mornings were cold for them, having no heater to defend against the bitter October air. Wrapping her robe around herself, she shuffled over to the bedroom next door.

Upon entering the nursery, she saw her husband laying down on the small bed, obviously deep in slumber. Their daughter was on his chest, sleeping on her stomach.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight. Whatever he had done, he had managed to settle the infant down enough to sleep for another four hours without much disturbance. Maybe it was his presence and his warmth soothing the child.

Quietly, she walked over to the both of them. Grabbing the neatly folded blankets at the end of the bed, she draped the covers over his lower torso and legs. She leaned down and placed a gentle peck on his temple, before rising and sneaking out, not wanting to disturb them.

Yoshiki woke up a few minutes later when the child started to cry again. She was still much too young to go past feeding times. Groaning, he rose up, holding the infant against him gently. It had only hit him then that it was early morning, the morning sun leaking through the thin curtains in the room.

The minute she heard the faint wails of the infant, she knew he had also woken up. It didn't take long before he walked out, the crying baby in his arms.

Ayumi rose from the small couch, walking over to take their daughter out of his arms. She could take it from here. He needed to catch up on sleep, he had work the next day.

"Go to bed for the next few hours, I've got it from here," She replied quietly, walking back over to the couch to start nursing.

"N-No, Ayumi..." He refused, like always.

"Go, you need it. I'll be fine," She reassured him. She smiled softly when he gave up and sighed. He rubbed the back of his head as he turned towards their bedroom.

Sighing with content, she settled back down on the couch, holding the upset infant in one arm while she prepared herself to nurse.

She couldn't be any happier with their small family...


End file.
